Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Sunil' Sunil - Pan z planety Ohm. Pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejesnokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której najczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Miał cale zycie naucanie domowe i do dzisiaj ma. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astoeii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem. Przez życie w tej iluzji zwykle nie potrafi nawet się obronić, nie tylko fizycznie ale i słownie. Nierzadko zapomina języka w buzi. *Z glową w chmurach. *Lecz jednoczesnie próbowano uczyć go dyscypliny, dlatego swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś zlego i walczy tak "wewnętrznie". *Pełen pokory i uznania dla starszych. *Chętnie pomoże, ale nie da się wykorzystać. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goic swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyc kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również wystrzeliwac wiązki energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić aię z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Chanti oraz Darę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyji nosi szczęsliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z serialu animowanego "Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg 'Okej, kończę z tymi tytułami....' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy ktorych się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalwntowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może teochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Swymoura - Attina oraz Kai na codzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostre - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Arlenatta, Arkadia 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świezym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejetności związanych z dźwiekiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - *'Podgłośnienie' - *'Echo' - *'Bariera' - Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija